


Not Just Doctorish

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn't his only source of creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Doctorish

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 265

After a long day of meetings (and she's not joking when she says she'd rather be fighting aliens, at least if they get shirty, she can shoot them) Rose finally gets back to the flat she shares with her Doctor.

And finds him wearing one of her favorite bras, the red and black lace.

"I can explain!" he squeaks.

"If you've stretched that out, you're buying me a new one."

"You're not -- "

"Upset? Shocked?" She puts her hand on his cheek. "I've got the day off tomorrow. We'll go shopping together, and your inner Donna can get her own lingerie."


End file.
